Night Creatures
by TCBN
Summary: It's Halloween in South Park. Stan, Kyle and Kenny turn into creatures of the holiday and a weird and wacky adventure erupts. Zombies, vampires and werewolves! oh my! NO GAY PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

Stan was lost in the forest. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten lost, he was merrily running away from a scary looking coyote. Now he was lost on the depths of the forest and it was past bedtime. The wintery air grew colder, forcing Stan to sit and curl up into a hopeless ball, trying not to cry due to being lost. Why now? A storm sounded like it was brewing overhead and Stan's phone battery had just died. He froze, convinced that he'd heard a growl nearby. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed that danger wasn't about. That he was simply having a nightmare so horrible. His mother was going to wake him up to a pleasant plate of pancakes covered in syrup and plenty of blueberries, his favorite.

Instead of waking up in the safety of his warm bed, out of the snow, he opened his eyes and started screaming. Two dark yellow eyes stared at him, inches away from his face, air spouting in tendrils from its nostrils as the animal breathed hot smelly air in his face. Stan felt razor sharp canine teeth sink into his shoulder, feeling hot blood pour out, seeping into his coat. His howling cries couldn't be heard by anyone.

:

Somewhere not so far away, Kyle lay asleep in his bed, dreaming up kosher thoughts and not so kosher pork belly pie. The wind and snow that rattled his windows were far from his sleeping mind. The curtains were draped closed, shutting out the thunderous night, letting only happy dreams and fitful sleep exist. This, of course, didn't go one for very long.

There was a bat that hung from Kyle's closet. Part of a prank Cartman had planned, earlier that day. Cartman had evilly planned to put a bat in the closet so it would awaken and scare the living crap out of Kyle's slumber in the middle of the night. How he got the bat wasn't known but Cartman didn't know that this bat was a very different bat.

A figure slowly opened the closet, bat-like teeth glinted in the moonlight that shone through the blinds of the child's bedroom. The figure's stomach rumbled, telling the figure that he was VERY hungry. The man crept slowly to the boy, stomach clenching tightly, opening his mouth to reveal two fangs that protruded crudely from his gums.

Kyle's eyes popped open, he opened his mouth to scream but two sharp knife like teeth had sunken deep into his throat, cutting off his inability to breathe. Kyle scraped at his throat with difficulty, sleep evaporating and the world around him darkening to pitch black. He coughed blood, unsure what was going on.

:

Cartman stood in the graveyard, holding his dead gerbil. Butters had given Lemniwinks to him as a keepsake while he went away with his parents for the school holiday. Now he was dead, unmoving and cold in Kenny's grasp. Kenny looked at the motionless gerbil in his gloves, ignoring the thunder and occasional lightning strike. He had dug a child-sized grave for Lemniwinks. A tear threatened to slide down his cheek and freeze due to the cold air. His friend's pet was dead and he had to bury it. Going down onto his knees, Kenny slowly laid the gerbil into the ground, hands trembling.

The gerbil's eyes sprung open, giving the kid a fright, dropping the gerbil. Instead of the gerbil falling, it opened it's teeth and snapped it's tiny jaw onto the boy's finger, causing Kenny to shriek in pain. Kenny flung the gerbil into the grave and sucked his finger, unsure what the hell happened. Kenny then turned and went home, sore finger and hurt soul, he trudged.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle peeled open his eyes, sleep still begging him to go back to his slumber. Kyle's neck was…. not hurting. He sat up in bed, staring blankly at his dresser full of his winter gear. His mind's eye flashed a dance of images before him, showing him what had happened that night. Slowly, he placed a hand to his neck, unsure of what-

"YYYYAAAHHHH!" Kyle leapt out of his bed and onto the carpet, his skin seared like steak in a broiling hot oven. Scrambling to the corner of his room, he stared at his bed, completely confused.

"Boobala!" his mother called, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, mom!" Kyle shouted, staring at his arms and torso, bright red like sunburn. Slowly and tentatively, Kyle crawled towards his bed and placed a hand above the mattress, until he yanked it away when the burning returned. After a moment's thought Kyle's eyes widened in horror, staring at the patch of sunlight that fell onto his bed.

"No.." Kyle clutched as his chest, expecting a heart to be thumping as he panicked, "Oh shit!" Kyle gasped, hand flying to his mouth. His throat had closed up so tight around the word, Kyle was sure it was simply a spasm of fear rather than something else entirely.

"What the fuck!" Kyle screamed, running to the mirror to stare at two miniature bullet wound sized holes in his neck.

"Oh my hell!" Kyle cringed at himself in the mirror, "I'm a fucking v-"

The sunlight from his room expanded, causing Kyle to leap for his bathroom and yank the blinds down, dialing Stan frantically.

Stan woke up in his bed like any other normal day. Walking out his bedroom, he walked into his mother who angrily stared down at his son.

"Hi, mom" Stan looked at Sharon, unsure what she was angry about

"Do you mind explaining last night?" Sharon glared

"I got lost in the forest, a wolf attacked me" Stan explained

"I mean the mess downstairs!" Sharon shouted

"What?" Stan looked confuses

"Why is Randy's body half eaten on the carpet downstairs? Why are there wolf prints on the walls?"

Stan's phone started to ring.

"I don't know, mom" Stan answered, making for his phone

"Do I look like a wolf?" Stan cocked an eyebrow

"Your eyes are yellow" Sharon observed, "You are not my son! GET OUT!"

"Mom!" Stan tried

"OUT" Sharon barked


	3. Chapter 3

**An: as of the name reveal of the Goths in the episode Dawn of the Posers, the names have been changed to their real names. **

Michael and Pete stood before the pond itself, there usual meeting place. It was bubbling violently and angrily. The ice had melted and it swirled around like a whirlpool.

"Woah, the pond…. Why is it doing that?" Michael walked closer to the pond, leaning on his cane

"Where are Furkel and Henrietta?" Michael asked

Somewhere, in the shadows, rustling caused the duo to look behind them.

"Let GO of me! I'm not one of THEM!" someone screamed

"Yes, you are!" Henrietta's voice snapped

They walked closer to the light. Kyle was being dragged along by Furkel and Henrietta.

"You conforming moron. Of everyone here, you turn!" Pete spat

"No!" Kyle squirmed, "I swear to-"

Pete brandished a crucifix in front of Kyle, giving him a fright in the process.

"Wrong religion, asshole" Kyle said in a flat voice

"Well, if you're not one of the POSER conformists, WHAT are you!?" Pete snarled

"Please don't kill me" Kyle was trembling, the cold wasn't causing him to shiver, more it was fear.

"Feel his pulse" Michael ordered, "It's the only way to tell if he's telling the truth"

"I told you guys" Kyle seethed, ignoring Henrietta's fingers on his neck, "I am a vampire"

"Oh shit" Henrietta blinked, "I think we opened a curse. It's to do with the pond"

They dropped Kyle to the ground as they encircled the pond.

"Guys!" Kyle pleaded, "I need your help!"

"What for, you conformist" Ferkle snapped

"I never wanted to become who I am" Kyle tried, "Stan and Kenny are missing from their houses, I checked. The sun gave me a burn and…. What is going on with Starks pond?"

"We don't know" Henriette spat, "But we think what happened to you is part of it"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! We get you, Vampire!" Michael snapped, shoving Kyle's desperate hands off of his own shoulders

"Please! You got to help me!" Kyle wailed

"Go and f-" Michael's head jerked upwards and he fell over, limp on the snow.

"Michael!" Henrietta shrieked, "The hell did you do!?"

"Nothing! I-" Kyle faltered, seeing two deep yellow eyes eye him out

"Oh shit!" Kyle cried

Furkel blinked and shouted Kyle's name loudly, drawing his attention, "Drink it's blood! It will kill two birds with one stone!"

"What!?" Kyle was grossed out

"Save us and feed yourself. Two stones!" Furkel explained

Kyle, apologizing to his religion and rolling his eyes, stood up and sank his teeth into the animal's neck, ignoring its howls of agony.

"KYLE!" a voice croaked out

Kyle blinked and let go, "Stan?"

"You asshole!" Stan, in human form, crouched on the snow, curling himself into a ball, holding his neck

"O- I thought you were- a- a-" Kyle stammered, wiping the blood off his mouth

The pond started to bubble more violently as steam began to rise.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Kyle gasped, kneeling beside Kyle, "I didn't know you were a lyncro- something something"

"A fucking warewolf!" Stan cried, turning over

Kyle's mouth salivated involuntarily; his stomach ached for more blood.

"I'm so hungry…" Kyle murmured, watching Stan morph into a wolf that curled itself up and whimpered.

Michael stood up, rubbing his head in pain, stared at the bickering duo.

"….Kyle" Michael pointed at the warewolf behind him, "T-there's a wolf b- behind you!"

"I know" Kyle said flatly, glaring, "He happens to be my friend who I nearly-"

The wolf launched itself onto Kyle and latched it's canine teeth onto Kyle's shoulder, just about to bite a massive chunk out of it when Furkel started to scream. A boy in an orange coat was biting on Furkel's head, like a savage dog.

"FURKEL!" Henrietta shrieked in horror, "Zombies!"

"I'm going in the pond!" Pete shouted, diving for the steaming and frothing mess before them, "That stupid book is in the pond and it's probably causing this"

"Wait!" Henrietta croaked, "NO!"

Pete dived for the pond, causing everything to go still. Kenny was in mid-gnaw, Stan was in mid claw and Kyle was in mid scream. Henrietta gawped and Furkel shivered due to shock of being bitten. Pete soon broke the surface, revealing a book on the ice, panting. Pete's skin had been eaten away, revealing gnarled skin and gashes of blood. His head fell with a thud, face down on the ice.

"Oops" Henrietta squeaked

"Pete!" Michael gasped, "Oh my god! We killed PETE!"

"Bastard" Kyle said in a flat voice, standing up, feeling his wounds re-heal themselves in a mysterious burning sensation- process.

"I knew the book was cursed" Henrietta quietly said, "I threw it in the pond and I thought that would wreck it. Cleary it didn't work. Instead, a spell must've been activated all at ONCE!"

"Wait" Michael sighed, "Are you telling me you THREW a curse book into a bloody pond! YOU know water activates CURSES!"

"Wait!" Kyle stood in front of everyone, "Why don't we try and reverse the—STAN!"

Stan as a wolf returned and clamped his jaw onto Michael's head, wrenching it off in one swift move.

"FUCK!" Henrietta swore

"BBbbbrrains…" Furkel gurgled, standing up unsteadily, Kenny in tow, they slowly walked towards them.

"This is all your FAULT!" Henrietta screamed, flipping Kyle off

"No, it's not" Kyle snapped, "It's YOURS! You did this!"


	5. Chapter 5

Two sets of wolves, two sets of zombies, a carcass in the pond and Kyle's sharp fangs were enough to make Henrietta want to cry.

"Look" Kyle tried, stomach growling hungrily, "We just have to find a way to bring all of this to an end"

"I can't" Henrietta sighed, "If I burn it while a curse is activated, in this case, all of the spells, you all will die"

"Actually" Kyle raised a finger, pointing it at the dead body in the pond, "I have an idea"

"What's th-" Henrietta punched Kenny down as he neared, walking away in a grossed out manner.

"We need to summon someone who is dead" Kyle leapt over one of the wolves as they leapt for him, jaws gnashing.

"Then what? Get him to reverse time!?" Henrietta spat, "Once someone dies, they don't come back, idiot"

"Actually" Kyle glanced at Kenny who had now started to eat Furke's dead body, leg dangling out of his mouth "they can"

"Okay, so we should either check that spellbook or summon Pete" Henrietta spat only to scream as a wolf smacked her onto the ground. Kyle launched onto the wolf and spent the next twenty minutes sucking the gorgeous blood out of the limp wolf, hungrily enjoying the juice that ran down his mouth.

"Okay" Henrietta sighed, "This is a difficult decision"


	6. Chapter 6

After feasting, Kyle stood up and stared at Henrietta's white corpse eyes wide open in shock. Kenny was chewing wetly on her brains, oblivious to Kyle. Kyle slowly lifted up is hand that held a blue beanie, drenched in ruby red blood.

"Shit" Kyle sighed, kneeling, "I ate my best friend"

Determined to kill the zombie Kenny was, knowing that his friend would come back, Kyle launched onto Kenny and strangled him, struggling not to resort to drinking his blood. Once he stood back, admiring his handy work, Michael, in human form walked to them, screamed and launched onto Kyle, driving a steak into his heart, angry.

"You're killing my friends!" Michael shouted

"NNNNNoooo" Kyle felt his vision fade into black

"My life sucks canon balls" Michael said, "Don't make it suck melon balls!"

Michael then stood back up, blinked and took out a bucket of cockroaches and started eating them silently, as if watching a movie and mindlessly munching on popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete opened his eyes. He lay on the ice for some time, his skin was scalded and everything stung.

"Someone summoned me" Pete muttered to himself, standing up in a ghost like manner

"Pete!" Michael's voice shouted, desperate

Suddenly, Pete stood before Michael, staring at his friend. He wasn't sure why Michael was eating cockroaches, but that didn't bother him at the moment.

"Dude" Michael looked up at the ghostly figure, "I think I know how to reverse the spell"

"How" Pete crossed his arms

"Kyle was right" Michael explained, "Dead people can wish for the reversal of events"

"I think Satan did that" Pete corrected, tired, "The America Canada war-"

"Wait, that's it!" Michael gasped, "Those who are under the curse, like all of us, can't travel to other realms! We are technically bound to the book. This means that if you were mortally killed, YOU can travel to hell and ask Satan himself to reverse the curse and ask for this never to happen!"

"You're a genius!" Pete exclaimed, "But…"

"But?" Michael blinked at his friend

"Why are you eating cockroaches" Pete asked

"I have Pica" Michael sighed, "Just GO!"

000

Pete stared before him. Pete stood on a rock surrounded by an angry river of lava, evil laughter and screaming in the background.

"Wow" Pete looked around, "this place's really Emo"

"Hahaha!" Satan appeared before Pete, large, red and menacing, "I see yet another human has died"

"A-actually" Pete looked at his feet, then at Sata's odd shaped hooves, "I want to ask you a favor"

"I can pull favors" Satan smiled, "Santa _is_ my name spelled wrong"

Pete didn't laugh at this, "There's a book that isn't supposed to be on Earth and it's kinda destroying the human population"

"Oh, I see" Satan pondered about this, "What will you do for me, in return?"

"What do you want?" Pete asked

"I want a blow up Muhammad" Satan asked in a deadpan  
Pete's eyebrows went upwards, "I'm sure we can arrange that with a taxidermist"

"Okay, time to reverse time!" Satan laughed

the screen flashed white, the book was never written. And halloween remained merrily a day of candy, tricking people with eggs and dressing up. And everyone lived

**the end**


End file.
